insanitys_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mason
Mason is an antagonist and manic patient in the story. He is the twin brother of Miley. Introduction to Character Janet first sees Mason when Nathan is giving her a tour of the asylum. He is lying on his cell bed with his boyfriend and cellmate, Kolo, while waving at Janet and winking at her. He refers to Janet as "pool noodle", because of her neck. He is later seen in another chapter where he is kissing Kolo on an old stretcher, and he once again refers to Janet as "pool noodle". He explains that he and Kolo are the asylum's professional pervert service (or PPS), and Hikaru is their little assistant. Him, Kolo, and Hikaru are in a polytheistic relationship as well. Personality Mason is very seductive and sly, and has a sex-addict additude. He is immature and a trickster as well. He can be sassy towards others, especially ones he likes to tease. He has a sense of sarcasm as well, and is playful towards most of the patients. He makes dirty jokes towards the more angry and easily irritated patients, just to see their reaction. He is sensitive to someone mentioning his abusive father however and becomes enraged when someone causes him to have a certain memory of his father. He is exceptionally kind-hearted to Miley however, her being his twin-sister and remembering her kindness when they were both living with their hard family life. He's very seductive and joke-cracking around Kolo, his boyfriend, and doesn't mind kissing and performing sexual acts with Kolo in front of others. He will occasionally give Hikaru a kiss as well, surprising Hikaru out of nowhere. He deeply cares for his boyfriends and protects them at all times in dangerous situations. He has a case of seperation disorder, and goes ballistic when someone tries to separate him from Kolo or Hikaru, biting and hitting nurses alike. Appearance Mason has light-dim blue hair with two hairs sticking up on his head, and show no matter which way he's facing. His skin is pale and he has light-grey eyebags. Unlike most of the males, he doesn't wear socks either. He has sharp canine teeth, and sky-blue eyes. He wears the classic teal hospital gown, and when having manic fits and hysteria, he's put in a straitjacket with three belts wrapping around it, and a black muzzle-mask. Instead of the male undergarments, he actually wears female undergarments, claiming to find them more comfy and fit for him. He is also very skinny and thin due to malnourishment. Backstory Mason explained his backstory to Kolo in the Chapter "Closeted", that he was heavily abused by his father. His father wasn't fond of homosexuality in his family, and when Mason tried to come out and tell his parents, his father slapped him across his face and kicked him in the rib cage. He later took Mason against his will into the closet and sexually violated him. His mother had passed away from an overdose of drugs, and Mason and Miley's father admitted them both to an asylum simply because he couldn't take care of them anymore. Mason was left with PTSD and trauma from his abusive past, and his father's behavior on him made him who he is in the story. He felt too innocent and defensless, so he became a pervert of sorts. Some of the others' behavior in the asylum trigger him times on accident. It is also the reason Mason does not sexually use the word "daddy". Strong Relationships Miley Miley is Mason's twin sister. He treats her nicely, but he can purposely scare her at times for his own entertainment. He does love her however and does protect her. Kolo Kolo is Mason's first boyfriend and lover. Mason is usually always seen with Kolo, either in their cell that they share or somewhere else in the asylum. They call each other pet names (Koly and Masey) most of the time they're together. Mason's deeply protective of Kolo and becomes angered when Flame tries to hurt Kolo. Hikaru Hikaru is Mason's second boyfriend, and his and Kolo's little assistant. Mason usually picks Hikaru up to kiss him and talk to him. Annie Mason is Annie's little assistant, and he assists her with some of her shenanigans. She orders him to clean her mirrors for her, and she even shows a sexual attraction to him. Mason of course turns her down since he is gay, but it doesn't stop her from rubbing herself onto him. Kano Kano and Mason are enemies, but Mason doesn't see it that way. He sees Kano just hating him because he likes him, but Kano dislikes Mason and doesn't of course have a crush on him. Flame Mason and Flame are also enemies, and Flame will go as far as to sometimes torture Mason by force feeding him human flesh, since he is squeamish and has a sensitive stomach to certain foods. Ivan Mason dislikes Ivan only because Ivan is curious about most things. Ivan occasionally interupts Mason when he's trying to make love to Kolo, and it's very irritating to him. Mason cannot bring himself to hurt Ivan however, since he is only a little boy. Crimini Mason is frienemies with Crimini. Crimini teases Mason sometimes, and Mason teases her back. Crimini can be friendly to Mason as well, comforting him at times. Sofia Sofia is Mason's nurse and caretaker in the asylum. She is afraid of him however because of his nature to touch others unwantingly. Dax Dax is Mason's other nurse. He gets annoyed with Mason easily, and slaps Mason on the back of his head when he's being flirtatious. He is an expert at putting Mason in his straitjacket, since he is less afraid of Mason then Sophia is. Quotes *"Aw, look it's mosquito bite boobs and pool noodle neck!" *"You want your dick to be a pretzel you damn hot pocket?!" *"Aw, Koly~" *"I've thought long and hard- pfft. Ahahahaha!" *"Ah! My groin!" *Ow! That's too tight! ...Pfft, too tight~ Ahh, I'm funny- ow!" *"I never said I wasn't devious~" *"Oh Daxy~ I've been waiting for my back rub for quite some time now~" Trivia *Mason's backstory is actually one of the harshest and disturbing backstories out of all the other patients'. *BerriiParfait confirmed Mason dislikes other people squeezing him, unless it's Kolo squeezing him. *Mason's stomach is sensitive to certain foods served at the hospital. *Mason's two little hairs on his head move depending on what emotions he's having. When sad, they decend, and when joyful, they acend. *He also has a separation disorder, but it isn't as serious as his PTSD. *His name, Mason, actually has "mace" pronounced in it, which is spray used for self-defense. *He is one of the only patients with a single color for his hair. *Before him, Kolo, and Hikaru were boyfriends, he had a crush on Dax. *He was admitted to the asylum at age 10. *Mason and Kolo weren't actually boyfriends in chapter one. They were just together in their cell. They both had crushes on each other, and Sophia found them kissing in chapter two. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Patients Category:Younger Patients Wing